1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gum massaging device and a method for massaging a gum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices for massaging the gums (referred to as “gum massaging devices”, below) have been developed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-24863 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125405). A gum massaging device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-24863 includes a tooth brush-like member through which an electric current is caused to pass. A gum massaging device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125405 includes a mouthpiece-like member, which covers the teeth and the gums and which is caused to vibrate.
The tooth brush-like member of the gum massaging device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-24863 is applied to a portion of a user at which he/she wants to receive a massage. Alternatively, the mouthpiece-like member of the gum massaging device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125405 is put into the user's mouth. Thus, the technologies described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-24863 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125405 (hereinafter referred to as “existing technologies”) provide massages to the gums and improves the blood circulation of the gums.
However, the existing technologies are not suitable for effectively improving the conditions of the gums.